Toro & Iguana
by XAliinattionX
Summary: Los que se pelean se aman de chicos de Grandes. Solo eso dire xD


_**¡Konichigua! Aqui primer Fic de los Como niños =D**_

_**Un Paco & Pilar solo por regalada gana! xDD**_

_**Si alguien sabe quien es el dueño de esta divertidisima serie me dice plis? **_

_**Estaria realmente agradecidaaaa! :O**_

**Toro & Iguana**

-¡PILAR NO PUEDES HABLAR CON LAS MORAS!

-¡CALLATE NO DIGAS ESO DELANTE DE ELLAS!

-¡SON FRUTAS! ¡NO PUEDEN HABLAR!

-¡SOLO LO DICES PORQUE TU JAMAS LO HAS INTENTADO!

-¡NO TE PREOCUPES! ¡PORQUE JAMAS HARIA SEMEJANTE TONTERIA!

_Solo una de las miles de peleas que tenían Paco y Pilar cada santo día._

_Hace ya 3 años que estos dos amigos no habían dejado de pelear por tonterías._

_Pero a pesar de sus conflictos siempre estaban sonriendo y seguían siendo el mismo grupo de amigos que sonreían juntos y defendían a Nova Nizza de los malvados divinos que amenazaban con destruirla._

_Una tarde normal en Nova Nizza._

_El sol brilla, los pájaros cantan…_

-Y Paco y Pilar siguen discutiendo por ver quien limpiara el área de entrenamiento hoy-_Decía un pelianaranjado de ojos verdes_

-¡PACO SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE NO ME GUSTA LIMPIAR!

-¡Y TU SABES QUE YO TENGO COSAS MEJORES QUE HACER!

-¿¡COMO QUE!? ¿¡COMO IR A JUGAR NOBANOK CON RAFA!?

-SI ¿¡ALGUN PROBLEMA CON ESO!?

-¡SI!

¡BUENO YA BASTA!-_Grito una rubia de ojos azules interponiéndose en la pelea_-Si quieren yo limpiare!

-No Azul-_Dijo Grinto saliendo detrás de unos pilares_-Creo que Paco y Pilar necesitan un tiempo de caridad juntos…Lo mejor será que ambos se queden limpiando

-¿¡QUE!?-_Gritaron Paco y Pilar al unísono _

-Si…Se quedaran aquí todo el día limpiando, hasta que aprendan a llevarse bien

-Pero maestre-_Dijo Paco_

-Nada de peros! Cabeza y Yo no estaremos aquí para vigilarlos así que les sugiero que hagan bien su labor ¿No creen? Yo si

-Ohuuu…-_Se quejo el moreno_-Esta bien… ¬¬

-Bien…Comenzaran ahora-_Dijo Grinto_-Vámonos niños…Paco y Pilar necesitan estar a solas limpiando

Azul,Serio,Cabeza y Grinto se retiraron del lugar y Paco y Pilar se miraron con odio.

-Todo es por tu culpa Pilar! ¬¬

-No! Tu mala actitud nos metió en este problema!

-¿¡Mi actitud!?

-Si! Si no fuera por ti no estaríamos aquí limpiando!

-Bien…Mejor ordenemos todo esto antes de que se haga de noche ¬¬

-Como sea ¬¬

_Ambos ehmm…¿Amigos? _

_En fin! Los dos comenzaron a limpiar todo el lugar, barriendo, pasando el plumero y ordenando algunos libros y cosas por el estilo._

_Paco se encontraba barriendo uno de los rincones mientras que Pilar llevaba una tonelada de libros de la biblioteca hacia un estante, pero en vez de llevar cada dos o cuatro libros ella cargaba con 50 o 60 libros a la vez, fue en ese momento que perdió el equilibrio y todos los libros cayeron sobre ella._

-¡PILAR!-_Grito Paco corriendo a la montaña de libros, quitándolos uno por uno hasta encontrar el rostro de Pilar-¿Estas bien?-Dijo el pasando su mano por la mejilla de ella._

-Ehh…Si estoy bien…Me duele un poco la cabeza-_Dijo ella algo desorientada_

-Dame la mano te ayudare a salir de hay-_Dijo tomando su mano hasta sacarla de la montaña_

-Siempre supe que los libros no servían sino mas que para hacer sufrir a la gente_-Decía la chica como broma_

-¿No quieres que te ayude con esos libros?-_Ofreció Paco tomando algunos de ellos del piso_

-No déjalo así…La culpa es mía por creer que podía llevarlos todos-_Pilar estaba a punto de agacharse para tomar uno de los libros y tropezó, haciendo que caigan ella y Paco a la montaña. El abajo y ella sobre el._

-¿Pilar que…!?-_Dijo el pero se perdió en los profundos y brillantes ojos verdes de la ahora chica sonrojada_

_Los dos se quedaron callados por largo rato._

_El cuerpo de Paco estaba completamente desparramado sobre la pila de libros y Pilar tenia su mano derecha en el pecho de el y la otra en su rojizo cabello._

_Paco la miro en silencio y fue acercándose a los labios de la chica lentamente, Pilar solo lo miro y fue ella quien pego los suyos mas rápidamente a los de el uniéndose en un tímido beso._

_Paco fue soltando los libros que tenia en la mano lentamente hasta llevar sus manos a la espalda de ella y acariciarla con ternura, jugando con las puntas de su largo y oscuro cabello negro._

_Pilar llevo sus manos por detrás del cuello de el y lo abrazo fuertemente._

_Pasaban los minutos y ninguno quería separarse de la calidez del otro, sus cuerpos pegados y los libros sobre ellos._

_Los brazos de Paco sin dejar de abrazarla y las manos de Pilar recorriendo las mejillas del el era algo irresistible._

_Pronto Pilar quedo debajo de el y abrazados de una manera casi asfixiante Paco corrió los mechones de cabello que cubrían el rostro de Pilar la cual sonreía mientras trataba de recuperar aire._

-¿Qué te parece…si…terminamos de ordenar aunque sea…estos libros?-_Pregunto Paco sin aire en los pulmones_

-Me…Parece perfecto-_Dijo ella atrayéndolo hacia ella y besándolo nuevamente en los labios, después de unos minutitos mas se pararon y comenzaron a ordenar._

_Cuando los libros estuvieron en su lugar ,los pilares limpios y ordenados ,el piso reluciente y las telarañas fuera de los rincones…ambos tomaron sus mochilas y salieron del área de entrenamiento._

_Afuera estaban Serio y Azul._

_Azul leyendo un libro antiguo del idioma azteca y Serio solo escuchaba música en su Nizza-Pod __**[A/N:Así lo llaman en la serie! xD]**_

-¿Qué hacen?-_Pregunto Paco_

-Hola Paco ¿Ya terminaron de limpiar el área de entrenamiento?-_Pregunto Azul cerrando su libro_

-Si! ¿Pero ya es tarde…¿Quieren ir a comer un helado antes de volver a casa?

-Claro! n_n ¿Serio vienes?

-"_Amor tu amor puede romper las paredes…Algún día yo estaré allí ,yo estaré allí…"-Cantaba el ojiverdes_

-¡¡¡SERIO!!!

-¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!-_Grito asustado_-¿¡QUE!?

-¿Quieres ir a comer helado?

-¿¡Qué!?

_Azul le quita los auriculares molesta_

-¿Vendrás a comer helado antes de ir a nuestras casas? ¬¬

-Si claro n_n

_Azul y Serio fueron los primeros en levantarse y Pilar seguía detrás de ellos pero Paco la tomo del brazo y la abrazo con ternura susurrándole algo en el odio._

-…¿Quieres ser mi novia Pilar?...

-…-_Se sorprendió bastante al escuchar eso y respondio_-…Si…Si quiero Paco…

_Un fuerte abrazo y un jugoso beso en la mejilla cerro por fin la relación y ambos se tomaron de la mano mientras caminaban detrás de Azul y Serio los cuales hablaban en secreto._

-¿Dejaste la cámara grabando verdad Azul?-_Pregunto el chico_

-Sip! Mas noche regresaremos y veremos la grabación…¡El plan perfecto!

_Ambos rieron para después seguir caminando y mirar hacia atrás a la nueva pareja de nova nizza Paco & Pilar…Toro & Iguana._

**FIN**

_**n_n Okey esta es mi primer historia de los Combo y estoy Feliz! :D**_

_**Aunqe quiero aclararles halgo que tal vez no se haya entendido en la historia**_

_**Nunca escucharon decir? "Los que se pelean de chicos se aman de grandes?"**_

_**Bueno me base en eso para hacer esta historia! n_n Y espero les haya gustado!**_

_**Espero reviews anciosa! Nos vemos/leemos! ;D**_


End file.
